UnTitled.. (set to Enrique Iglesias' Hero)
by miracle200206
Summary: Alison finds the guardian in her angel.


would you dance   
if I asked you to dance  
would you run  
and never look back  
would you cry  
if you saw me cryin'  
would you save my soul tonight  
  
  
She caught her breath the best she could after running for what seemed forever from the apartment. She sat on the bench and then again, she let the tears flow down her cheeks. It hurt, and it hurt bad, to see what seemed to be your life slipping away from you. She tried to wipe the tears away but found it useless, they were coming to fast. Valarie was intruding in her life and she could not do anything to stop it. Jamal seemed to be pulled in Valarie's cry for help and ignored everything else around him, including Alison. She looked to the stars, the tears almost freezing from the cold, and asked silent questions. Then, through the sobs, she began to smile slightly. This was the sky that had sent her guardian angel, maybe they had already answered her questions? Then why did it hurt so bad?  
  
would you tremble  
if i touched your lips  
would you laugh  
oh please tell me this  
  
He walked around the park, almost lost. He talked to himself, but loud enough for his "boss" to hear him. He asked why exactly did he want to come back, how to deal with these new feelings in him, and most of all..he asked why did they hurt so bad.  
Alison had a pull on him whether she knew it or not. That smile, that laugh, that beauty. Who could resist her? Jamal was an awful lucky man to have her. He sat down on the bridge and thats when he heard her. He knew it was Alison, just because he could feel her love near him. He jumped to the ground and crept behind a bush to get a closer look. His heart almost ached when her saw her on the bench sobbing. He wanted to go to her but was scared to intrude. What had happened to make her hurt like this?  
  
i can be your hero baby  
i can kiss away the pain  
i will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away  
  
"Rafe, I know you are there, I can feel you near." Alison said wiping her face. As he stepped from behind the bush, she managed a fake smile, but it quickly turned to tears again as her mind raced again to Jamal.  
"Alison...what's wrong, why are you crying? Did Jamal hurt you?" The way her eyes looked when she looked at him to answer tore his heart in pieces.  
"Yes, but not in the way you think Rafe. I went home to try and work things out with Jamal, you know, and she was there...in his bed. Of all places for God's sake....my bed! Rafe, I think I am going crazy. I love Jamal, I know I do, but we are falling apart. And it doesn't help that when I don't think of Jamal, I think of you...." she trailed off just realizing what she had said. He looked confused but somewhat pleased at her comment.  
"I'm sorry, I'm rambling on and on, and.." she was cut off by him sitting down and placing a finger on her lips. Her eyes met and locked on his as he began to talk.  
"Just tell me what you want me to do, Alison. I'm here for you, your friend..ha..your 'angel'." She looked at him, took a breath, and wiped her face as she brought her lips so close to his that they touched his as she talked.  
"I want you to kiss me, to make me forget about this mess Rafe. Can you do that? Please? Rafe, I need to have a day, or a night where I can just forget ab..." her words were muffled by the kiss of an angel. It was not just an ordinary kiss, it was a kiss that only the greatest of chemistry could provide. It was so passionate, she almost blushed at herself for recieving it. And when it was finished, he held her, and she felt like she was on clouds.   
He closed his eyes while his head was on her shoulder and while she had her arms around him. Heaven had nothing on this, he was almost angry at the fact being an angel had made him miss out on this feeling. He looked at the stars and thanked every one of them silently.  
"Rafe, I don't want to go home tonight."  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
"Where ever you go..just not home."  
"I'm sure we can find something to do in this town."  
  
Rafe picked up Alison's suitcase and she grabbed his hand, and they walked.....in a new direction.  
  
you...can..take..my..breath..away  
  
  
  
the song was hero by enrique iglesias  
and this was part1 of a ongoing story I'm starting, hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
